


Notes for Don’t urge me to leave you or turn back from you

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Series: Don’t urge me to leave you or turn back from you [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: Meta information for this series. Notes on the effects of the soul bond, etc.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Don’t urge me to leave you or turn back from you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586707
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Effects of the bond

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read my meta and theories series then you know what’s happening, a long winded explanation of the science! of my soul bonds. It’s kind of complicated, but I wanted it to be at least somewhat logical so... here I am!
> 
> It has a lot of grammar issues because it was my personal notes, but I figured that you guys could use the extra information. If something doesn’t make sense or I’m missing something, please comment and ask about it! I would love to give more information on this universe!
> 
> Edit:new information added, it won’t be a spoiler any more, so I can put it up!
> 
> Second edit:the pictures will actually show now! I changed my hosting site, and now you can all see the pictures without having to click on the link! Hooray!

Touching to 2 blocks away- constant thoughts and emotions from each other, know all pain from each other (obviously not their own), distance and direction known (like a thread attached to the other), possible to see through each other’s eyes, feel what the other feels etc.

2 blocks away to 500 km away- occasional strong thoughts and emotions from each other, know most pain from each other (dulled), distance and direction known (like a thread attached to the other)

500 km away to 1500 km away- never thoughts, very strong emotions occasionally, know pain at about broken bone level from each other (very dulled), know direction but not distance (like a thread going into the distance)

1500 + km away- never emotions, know only extreme pain (serum etc.), know direction but not distance (like a thread going into the distance)

If one is in coma, dead, in ice, etc-can only feel their end of bond, don’t know direction

The farther away they are, the faster they will deteriorate  
  


If one is unconscious or deeply asleep, no feelings come through. Can feel feelings when the other is dreaming though 

Negative effects of being apart

Ache in chest (where the bond connects, first symptom)

Dizziness 

Trouble falling/staying asleep

Trouble breathing 

Headaches

Nausea/throwing up (when they’ve been apart for a while)

When they meet again after a long separation

Feel the need to take each other’s clothes off, touch each other’s skin

Be a bit out of it because lots of endorphins! 

Trouble focusing on anything else

Be affected in length proportionally to how bad negative effects are


	2. A map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a map showing the range of the bond... approximately. The names of the places are in the same color as the dots that show where they are. The green dot is... spoilers. It’s slightly disorganized (and faded) due to editing issues, and the fact that I made it so I wouldn’t get messed up, not to post. But here we are!
> 
> The green dot is where they are, the orange circle is 500 km away, the red circle is 1500 km away. If you need any clarification, please ask!

[link to the map](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/hi2k.jpeg)


	3. Steve at Azzano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: all locations not in the real world (Azzano and the factory) are approximations based on the information from the wiki, and at this point are integral parts of the story, so even if I am wrong about their locations, (which I probably am) I will not change them. I would like to know if I am wrong though, so I can improve future stories.
> 
> What’s the green dot and the orange line? Spoilers. I will reveal them once the story gets to that point.

[The map](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/kr7r.jpeg)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The map for the last part of where you go I will go, where you stay I will stay! I kept forgetting post it, but here it is.
> 
> The green dot is still a secret, but will be revealed soon, and where the middle of the range marker is is the pink dot, London. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I love talking about this universe!

[Map](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/mwuc.jpeg)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (probably) the last map for this series! As you can see, the green dot is DC, barely in the orange circle.

[link to map](https://zupimages.net/up/20/15/mtl1.jpeg)


End file.
